Much recent research suggests that administration of neurotrophins to injured spinal neurons has beneficial effects on neuronal survival, and can even improve recovery of motor function. In addition, there is a wealth of past research indicating that physical therapy can improve motor function following central nervous system damage, even if such treatment is begun years after the initial injury. Indeed, rehabilitative interventions that target an impaired extremity have been shown to be highly effective in improving the range of ability of that affected limb. It is rare, however, that pharmacological treatment is combined with physical therapy measures, and the combination of neurotrophin administration and targeted physical rehabilitation has not been attempted. It is the goal of this proposal to combine these two strategies that have repeatedly been shown to improve neuroanatomical and behavioral recovery of function. Thus, administration of neurotrophins to the injured spinal cord will be combined simultaneously with physical rehabilitative measures both immediately after spinal cord injury, as well as during the chronic phase. The results may have clinical relevance, should either the acute or delayed combined approach prove efficacious in improving neuroanatomical outcome and restitution of motor function.